Legacy/Tutorial: How to play
This page serves as a basic guide for the players to navigate through the game. Home Screen #Home Button: Return to this screen. #Adventure: Access Story Missions, Daily Missions and Event Missions. #Orchestra Members: Organize members formation, level up, evolve, setup equipment, sell members and level skill tree. #Summon (Gacha): Buy flower knights, equipment, etc. #Quest: List of available missions to get rewards #Crystal Shop: Purchase Sound Crystals with DMM points and spend Sound Crystal for various perks. #Office: To level members affection, check collection, look for friends, review cut scene and enter serial code when a campaign is active #Gift Box: Collect rewards and prizes you've earned. All rewards can be kept here for up to 30 days. #Exchange Shop: Exchange materials and event currencies for rewards. #Raid Boss: Join forces with other players to defeat powerful bosses #Performance: Host musical concerts to gain money, stamina and bonus item. #Event Banners #Conductor (player) name #Current Rank #EXP to next Rank #Stamina : Used to go on Missions #EP : Used to fight Raid Bosses #Sound Crystals: The premium currency in-game. #Gold: The regular currency in-game. #Audio Switch #Settings Raising Orchestra Members In Girls Symphony, you'll be collecting and raising Orchestra Members to stand against the Civilization Guild. At the beginning of the game, you'll given two 3-star and several lesser Orchestra members. You'll need raise your Orchestra Members, as well acquiring stronger members to be able to handle the higher-tier stages. Acquiring New Members New Orchestra Members can be recruited through the following: *Summoning: a draw based Orchestra Member summoning system where the Sound Crystals can be exchanged for a chance at ultra-rare and strong Orchestra members. *Every two weeks, there is a free 3★ Orchestra member that can be acquired by meeting certain event goals. *Completion of certain Adventure Maps. *Completion of 1st Panel Mission. Strengthening Knights Orchestra Members can be strengthened through the following: *Active participation in combat will give experience points to all members in the current party. *Feeding one Orchestra Member with other units to instantly gain experience points. **Note: Any units you used to increase XP on a Knight will be removed from your forces. Make sure to lock the members that you don't want to lose. *Equipping an item to Orchestra Members will give their stats a boost. *Spending Phonims to unlock Symphonia units in Symphony Board. **Abilities are unlocked by spending special Phonims to unlock a specific Symphonia unit. *Spend matching orbs to perform (上限解放) Limiter Release. This process does not reset the character level. Combat Mechanics For more information, see Combat page. In Girls Symphony, your Orchestra Members will engage a wave of enemies (typically Automatons powered by captured Nymphs) with up to 7 Orchestra members in the party. During combat, you can either let your Orchestra Members to engage automatically, or manually handle the formation and skill execution of your Orchestra Members. At the start of 2nd turn and subsequent turns thereafter, you can either choose to rotate your formation or keep the current formation. Rotating your formation will shuffle your members forward and perform the support or recovery. * When you rotate the current formation, the front row will move to the back row and perform healing if possible, while the middle and back row will be moved forward, The new middle row then will enchant the front row with support spells. * If the front row is wiped out, you can either rotate to have the back row to move to the front, or keep existing formation to move the whole formation forward. * All support spells is only effective during the turn it is cast, regardless if the team is rotated during the next turn or not. * If your whole team were wiped out, you can spend one Sound Crystal to revive the whole party. Here's a summary of the roles performed by each row: * Front Row: All member classes can attack and use Skills, but has to tank hits from the enemy. * Middle Row: All classes except Enchanter and Sorcerers buffs the member directly in front of them. ** Enchanters can attack (but can't use Skills) after front row. * Rear Row: All classes except Fighter and Sorcerers will perform healing. ** Clerics cannot heal themselves but can heal the rest of the back row instead. Each members has their own Attributes which is strong against one attribute while weak to another attribute. * Damage inflicted to opponents that are weak against the attribute will inflict 1.5x normal damage. * Damage inflicted to opponents that are strong against the attribute will inflict 75% of normal damage. Raid Boss In Girls Symphony, you can participate in a battle against especially powerful Automatons with the assistance of other players. While they're often strong enough to overpower your party, the damage inflicted by you and other players will be carried over for future challengers. At the start of Raid Boss battle, you can choose to skip the battle, causing all the damage calculations that occurred during the battle to be applied immediately. During a Raid Boss battle, the bosses health will be synchronized at end of the turn, where the damage inflicted by your party and other players will be deducted from the enemy's current HP. If the Raid Boss was already defeated by other players in the meantime, the Raid Boss will drop dead at the end of the following turn. Raid bosses may drop certain valuables such as Phonims and synthesis materials, If a Raid Boss summoning events is currently ongoing, some of the raid bosses will have event currencies as guaranteed drop. Events Category:Guide